Mosquito noise and temporal flicker are caused during acquisition due to camera limitations. Modules in the video processing pipeline such as compression, downsampling and upsampling lead to blocking artifacts, aliasing, ringing and temporal flicker. Image and video signal processing is widely used in a number of applications today. Some of these techniques have been used to reduce noise and temporal flicker.